Promessa & confissão
by Dana Norram
Summary: Remus ama Sirius. Sirius ama Remus. Mas o quê será necessário para que ambos descubram e façam algo a respeito destes sentimentos? // SLASH // SiriusxRemus // COMPLETA
1. 1º Parte

**Nota da Autora:** Esta história contém **SLASH** (relações amorosas entre homens), e é IMPRÓPRIA para menores de 18 anos, já que irá ter descrições de sexo. Se esse assunto não lhe agrada ou você acha que Sirius e Remus são apenas bons amigos, clique em "voltar" na sua barra de navegação e vá procurar algo mais condizente com suas idéias ou mesmo com sua idade, Right?

* * *

**Promessa & confissão****  
**Por Dana Norram

* * *

Fazia tempos que a Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts não era assolada por um calor tão forte. O sol castigava os estudantes que tinham suas nucas queimadas na aula de Herbologia ou de trato das criaturas mágicas. Nem mesmo quem era obrigado a passar dia dentro do castelo estava em melhor situação, as salas de aula abafadas deixavam todos indispostos e preguiçosos, desejando apenas ter um grande e gelado copo de suco de abóbora nas mãos.

Já as masmorras, sempre tão frias e inóspitas, se tornaram um dos poucos lugares existentes para quem queria fugir da alta temperatura. Sendo assim, a aula de poções, estava sendo um alívio ao invés do costumeiro tormento, para os quatro Marotos.

- Se não fossem os caldeirões aqui estaria bem mais fresco. - comentou Peter secando a testa suada com a manga de suas vestes. Ele e Remus dividiam o mesmo caldeirão - O Professor bem que podia nos dar outra coisa para fazer hoje...

Sirius, sentado ao lado deles não pode deixar de rir do comentário do amigo.

- Essa é boa, hein, Rabicho? Aquele ali facilitar as coisas pra gente? É mais fácil o Snape lavar os cabelos...

Peter e James abafaram risadinhas e Severus Snape, alguns caldeirões atrás deles, fez uma cara feíssima.

- Acho que Severus ouviu, Sirius - disse Remus com uma expressão grave - Está com uma cara....

- Uh... que medo! - Sirius fez questão de virar a cabeça e piscar um olho para Snape, debochado. O rapaz da Sonserina segurou com firmeza na borda da mesa, rangendo os dentes.

- Bem! - a voz do professor chamou a atenção deles - Acredito que todos já tenham terminado de misturar seus ingredientes, vamos a parte mais importante então... Vou chamar alguns alunos para virem aqui na frente experimentar suas poções revigorantes...

Remus e Peter ficaram brancos. Nenhum dos dois era bom naquela matéria, o que provavelmente ocasionaria numa poção mal feita, parecia até que o professor os colocara juntos de propósito! Ambos encararam aflitos o caldeirão borbulhante, e Remus fez uma careta, seu olfato apurado fazendo com que o cheiro da poção parecesse mais forte do que realmente era.

Snape foi o primeiro aluno a ser chamado, fato que fez Sirius e James começarem a sorrir maldosamente. Os olhos negros do rapaz fuzilaram os dois marotos enquanto ele passava com um pouco da poção que fizera, fumegando num cálice.

Muito discretamente, Snape deitou um pozinho que carregava na outra mão dentro do caldeirão deles, e continuou seu caminho até a frente da sala calmamente.

- Sirius Black!

Sirius parou imediatamente de rir, mas Snape, de costas para os quatro, esboçou um sorriso dos mais malignos. O Grifinório praguejou baixinho e apanhando uma concha despejou um pouco de sua poção num cálice e também se dirigiu para frente da sala.

O professor ainda chamou mais oito alunos, dentre eles, um Peter pálido como cera que tremendo feito louco, derramou mais poção fora do que dentro de seu cálice.

James e Remus se entreolharam apreensivos. Remus intimamente rezava para ter preparado a poção direito daquela vez...

- Se algo acontecer com Peter, a culpa é minha... - murmurou enquanto via o amigo se arrastar para frente da sala.

- Ihhh... _relaxa_, Aluado, no máximo Peter vai acabar com uns três ou quatro rabos pontudos como no outono passado...

- Pontas! - Remus exclamou baixinho, horrorizado - Nem me lembre daquilo... Fiquei sem coragem de olhar na cara de Peter por dias!

James deu um tapinha consolador no ombro do amigo, mas ainda sorria, relembrando divertido da cena.

- Prestem atenção aqui na frente, todos vocês... - Os alunos dirigiram um olhar ao Professor - Se preparam suas poções corretamente, seus colegas apenas ficarão mais despertos e dispostos após tomarem um pouco do cálice... Agora caso isso não tenha acontecido... - o professor esboçou um rápido sorriso amarelo - o resultado é imprevisível.

Remus prendeu a respiração enquanto assistia os dez alunos virarem os cálices ao mesmo tempo. Seus olhos se detiveram em Peter, que ainda pálido, foi bebendo devagar, mas ao contrário do que Remus esperava nada de estranho aconteceu. Na verdade Peter ficou mais corado e parecia melhor do que estava antes de tomar a poção. O rapaz de cabelos castanhos soltou um suspiro de alivio, e fechou os olhos.

Então o barulho de vidro se partindo, acompanhado do horrível som de alguém se engasgando fez o coração de Remus falhar uma batida, mas ao voltar os olhos para frente da sala, foi Sirius quem encontrou segurando a garganta com as mãos, enquanto tossia sem parar, o rosto mudando de cor a cada nova tentativa de respirar. Remus, sem querer, notou que Snape sorria maldosamente com os braços cruzados sobre o peito, mas não teve tempo de pensar naquilo.

- Sirius! - ele e James exclamaram juntos, correndo para junto do amigo, no mesmo instante em que o professor se ajoelhava ao lado deles, batendo com força nas costas do aluno, cujo acesso de tosse já passava e seu rosto começa a voltar a cor natural.

- Sr. Black, o que o senhor colocou nessa poção, afinal?! - perguntou o mestre, exasperado. Afinal Sirius não era mau aluno em Poções - Podia ter se envenenado!

Sirius ergueu um par de olhos escuros para o professor, tentando se desculpar ou no mínimo justificar o que acontecera, mas pareceu que as palavras lhe faltaram, sua língua enrolou e numa última tentativa de balbuciar, seus olhos rolaram nas órbitas e ele desmaiou.

James segurou o amigo bem a tempo, impedindo que ele caísse de cara no chão. Naquele instante o sinal tocou lá fora, e o Professor ordenou aos outros alunos que saíssem.

Snape, sorrindo de orelha a orelha, passou ao lado dos três marotos e piscou de um jeito maldoso e satisfeito. Imediatamente eles souberam que o sonserino tinha algo a ver com aquilo, porém estavam ocupados demais com Sirius para fazerem algo a respeito.

- O que ele tem professor? - perguntou Remus, com os olhos fixos no amigo desfalecido - Ele vai ficar bom?

- Acalme-se, Sr. Lupin - disse o mestre impaciente, examinando o caldeirão de Sirius e James, que ainda sustentava o peso morto do amigo nos braços.

- Vocês acham que Snape pôs alguma coisa na poção? - perguntou Peter num sussurro.

- Tenho certeza... - murmurou Remus pelo canto da boca - Você viu a cara que ele fez quando Sirius estava se engasgando?

- Eu não sei o que aconteceu - James entrou na conversa - Mas é bom o Sirius acordar logo... não estou mais agüentando segurá-lo!

Remus balançou a cabeça e passou um dos braços de Sirius por cima do seu ombro, ajudando James a sustentá-lo, e este respondeu com um sorriso agradecido. Sirius era bem maior que qualquer um dos dois.

- Levem o Sr. Black até a ala hospitalar - mandou o Professor com as mãos na cintura - Não foi nada grave, vocês apenas colocaram pó de unha de dragão demais... Avisei um monte de vezes que uma pitada era mais do que o suficiente... mas parecem que nunca escutam!

- Quanto tempo ele vai ficar assim? - perguntou James, que puxava Sirius entre os caldeirões com a ajuda de Remus.

- A poção produziu um resultado mais ou menos inverso do esperado... acredito que o Sr. Black apenas durma até que o efeito passe...

E fez um sinal para que os três deixassem a sala de aula. Peter se encarregou de levar as mochilas de volta ao dormitório, enquanto Remus e James carregavam seu fardo até a enfermaria.

***

Madame Pomfrey ergueu as sobrancelhas para os dois, assim que colocaram Sirius na cama para que ela o examinasse, meio à uma avalanche de explicações de como o rapaz ficara naquele estado. Franzindo a testa, a mulher mediu o pulso de Sirius e também seus batimentos cardíacos.

- É... - Levantou-se e apanhou um frasco num armarinho próximo - Está mesmo dormindo, bem... vejamos se posso retardar o efeito da poção...

Enchendo uma colher com um grosso líquido amarelo, cujo cheiro fez o estômago de Remus se embrulhar todo, a enfermeira usou uma das mãos para tapar as narinas de Sirius e com a outra derramou o conteúdo da colher goela abaixo.

Levou menos de um segundo para que Sirius abrisse os olhos e se sentasse na cama tão de repente, que até assustou Remus e James. Uma fumaça azulada saiu pelas orelhas dele, fazendo os fios de cabelo negro se arrepiarem ligeiramente.

- Que aconteceu? - perguntou Sirius olhando para os lados, confuso.

Remus e James se entreolharam. Não queriam falar sobre Snape na frente de Madame Pomfrey. Parecendo captar, a enfermeira pigarreou para limpar a garganta.

- Fique pelo menos uma horinha quieto aí, Sr. Black - disse com ar de severidade - Quero ter certeza de que o efeito da poção não vai voltar - e foi dando as costas para os três, indo para sua salinha no extremo da enfermaria.

Antes que qualquer um deles pudesse falar, a porta da enfermaria se abriu e por ela entrou uma bonita menina de cabelos ruivos.

- Melhor, Sirius? - indagou Lily enfiando um braço na cintura de James.

- Acho que sim... - respondeu o rapaz alto colocando a mão na cabeça - Ai... tá tudo rodando...

- Fico muito aliviada em ouvir isso - Então sorrindo, ela voltou o rosto para o namorado - Ei, James... será que pode vir comigo um minuto?

Remus e Sirius se entreolharam e reprimiram um risinho. James corou ligeiramente.

- Claro, Lily... mas, o Sirius...

- Ah, Pontas, vai logo! Eu não estou morrendo, além do que... o Aluado aqui me faz companhia, certo? - e dizendo isso passou um braço em torno na cintura de Remus, puxando-o para bem junto se si.

Remus corou violentamente e tentou se soltar do abraço de Sirius. Lily piscou um olho para o rapaz mais alto, e foi puxando James para fora dali.

- A gente se vê mais tarde - James acenou antes de fechar a porta de leve.

Seguiu-se um incômodo silêncio.

- Já pode me soltar, Sirius - murmurou Remus ainda com o rosto vermelho. Porém Sirius apenas virou-se e encarou o amigo.

- Isso te incomoda? - perguntou de supetão e Remus ficou sem fala.

Já fazia alguns meses que Sirius lhe dizia coisas muito estranhas, e também usava de desculpas esfarrapadas para ficar sozinho com ele, o abraçar... Mas o pior era que apesar de sempre ficar vermelho nessas situações, Remus precisava admitir que as tais atitudes não o desagradavam nem um pouco.

- Er...bem... eu... tem certeza de que está se sentindo melhor, Sirius?

Sirius ergueu as sobrancelhas. Obviamente percebera que aquele assunto incomodava Remus, então não insistiu. Soltou-o a contragosto e tratou de puxar conversa.

- Estou sim... mas até agora ninguém me explicou o que eu estou fazendo aqui...

Remus lhe sorriu com sinceridade em resposta, então lhe contou em poucas palavras o que acontecera na aula de poções.

- ... e Severus estava sorrindo de um jeito... tinha de ver! Tenho quase certeza de que foi ele quem adulterou a sua poção.

Sirius bateu numa das mãos com o punho fechado, enfurecido.

- Aquele seboso... ah isso vai ter troco! Snape é maluco...? Ele podia ter me matado!

Remus fez uma careta.

- Não diga uma coisa dessas...

- Hum... por quê? - Sirius mais uma vez fitou os olhos castanhos de Remus, e este corou ligeiramente - He He... aposto que você não viveria sem mim!

- Ora, seu metido! - Remus deu-lhe um tapinha no braço.

- Ei! Não faça isso! - Sirius fez um ar de grande dor, colocando uma mão na testa - Eu estou doente...

- É... deixa Madame Pomfrey ouvir você falando assim e vai passar o resto da semana trancafiado aqui... - cochichou, torcendo de verdade para a enfermeira não ter escutado.

Sirius ergueu os braços e disse um "o.k." comportado. Remus acabou por puxar um banquinho, sentando-se ao seu lado. Pelo menos daquele jeito Sirius não iria conseguir abraçá-lo.

Passaram o restante do tempo apenas planejando uma boa maneira para se vingar de Snape. Remus, porém, rejeitou praticamente todas as idéias de Sirius, argumentando que eles seriam expulsos se fossem pegos. Sirius zangou-se e disse que Remus estava defendo Snape.

- Eu?! Por que o defenderia?

- Você sempre desaprova quando queremos dar-lhe uma lição! - ele pensou por uns segundos, repentinamente fazendo uma expressão fechada - E ainda ficando falando _Severus... Severus..._ por que não o chama de Snape como todos nós?

Remus corou. Nunca imaginara que Sirius se importava com aquilo. Na verdade sempre chamara Snape de Severus, era o nome dele afinal...

- Ora... por nada, Sirius! Por Deus, mas que bobagem da sua parte... não achar certo que você queria matá-lo não significa que eu esteja defendendo-o. - Remus então disse o que tinha em mente, sem pensar muito - Falando assim eu poderia jurar que você está com ciúmes...

Calou-se repentinamente ao reparar no que havia dito. E encarando Sirius não demorou a notar que o efeito que suas palavras causaram.

Sirius arregalou os olhos, e corou, parecendo que perdera a fala. Remus que não esperava aquela reação, também permaneceu em silêncio. Embora sua cabeça repentinamente tivesse ficado a mil.

_Não podia ser, mas...Será que... será que era... Sirius realmente estava com.. ciúmes? E de Snape ainda por cima! Que idéia!_

- Sim, eu tenho ciúmes de você, que há de errado nisso?

Remus continuou sem saber o que responder, mas o que aconteceu a seguir deixou-o encurralado. Sirius ergueu uma das mãos e tocou em seu rosto com delicadeza. Sentiu-se corar debaixo dos dedos e fitou Sirius emudecido.

Naquele mesmo instante Madame Pomfrey irrompeu pela sala, surpreendendo ambos os garotos. A senhora ergueu uma sobrancelha e rapidamente Sirius tirou a mão da face de Remus.

A enfermeira não lançou um segundo olhar aos dois, e tirando outro frasco do armário ela encheu uma nova colher e pediu que Sirius abrisse a boca. O garoto lançou-lhe um olhar desconfiado.

- O que é isso?

- Um tônico, caso a poção resolva fazer efeito mais tarde, isso não o deixará perder os sentidos. No máximo terá um sono bem pesado... Sugiro que vá direto para seu dormitório. Se sentir qualquer coisa me procure pela manhã. Fora isso o senhor não tem mais nada... podem ir... _os dois._

Ela lançou um novo olhar a Remus, que se sentiu corar e desviou os olhos. Sirius pulou da cama e puxando-o pelo braço, arrastou-o para fora da ala hospitalar.

Já longe do olhar severo de Madame Pomfrey, Sirius segurou Remus pelo braço e fez com que o rapaz mais baixo o encarasse.

- Sobre o que eu disse... bem... eu... - então ele se calou, pois ouviram passos se aproximando.

Soltou o braço de Remus bem a tempo, pois em menos de dois segundos, James e Peter apareceram no corredor.

- Ah, já te liberaram... e então, tudo bem?

Sirius ergueu o polegar em resposta e sorriu. Remus então se surpreendeu ao ver que seu amigo pretendia ignorar a recomendação de Madame Pomfrey, e ir jantar no Salão Principal, em vez de subir para a Torre. Deu os ombros e caminhou junto deles, sabendo que ele e Sirius não poderiam continuar a conversa até estarem a sós no dormitório.

Porém, ele não contava com a poção alterada voltaria a fazer efeito no exato momento em que os quatro colocaram o pé para dentro do buraco do retrato. Sirius caíra no sono em cima deles, e os três precisaram arrastá-lo para o dormitório e deitá-lo em sua cama, onde Sirius imediatamente abraçou o travesseiro e começou a roncar baixinho. Em seguida pequenas gotas d'água começaram a cair, molhando as enormes janelas do quarto ainda abafado.

Remus suspirou pesadamente, frustrado. Por culpa de Severus teria de esperar até amanhã para conversar com Sirius.

_Continua..._

**

* * *

**

**Harry Potter** e seus personagens pertencem à **J.K. Rowling** e **Warner Bros.  
**Mas esta fanfic me pertence e eu vou azarar aquele que se meter a besta de copiá-la, ao ainda, postá-la em algum lugar sem minha prévia autorização. Gostou? Quer colocar no seu site? Blog? Fórum? Deixe uma review ou mande uma mensagem privada. Plágio é crime.  
Fic originalmente escrita em Agosto de 2003.


	2. 2º Parte Final

**Promessa & confissão**  
Por Dana Norram

* * *

Aquelas mesmas pequenas gotas haviam se transformado numa forte tempestade que açoitava o castelo de Hogwarts. O grande calor que imperara durante todo dia era o motivo aparente, mas o que deveria ser apenas uma rápida chuva de verão acabou perdurando madrugada adentro, quando todos no castelo já dormiam a sono alto.

No dormitório do 7º ano da Grifinória, porém, o jovem Remus Lupin ainda se mantinha acordado, totalmente envolto em seus pensamentos.

_Então Sirius tem ciúmes de mim... _- ele se permitiu um sorriso constrangido. - _Jamais imaginaria uma coisa assim... eu sequer converso com Severus... Sirius tem cada idéia..._ - dessa vez Remus riu um pouco alto - _Nunca que eu deixaria de ser amigo deles por causa uma bobagem dessas... poxa, justamente eu... que sempre gostei tanto de Sirius._

Remus arregalou os olhos na escuridão.

_Como que é? _- ele perguntou-se sobressaltado, seu coração batendo com força - _Eu disse que... que gosto de Sirius?_

Fechou os olhos balançando a cabeça.

_Claro que gosto... afinal Sirius é meu AMIGO._

Abriu-os outra vez, sabendo que havia algo errado com aquela última palavra.

_Por que estou tendo essas idéias agora?_

Fechou-os novamente e a primeira imagem que veio foi de Sirius lhe abraçando na enfermaria. Sentiu um friozinho na barriga e seu rosto ficou vermelho.

_Que está acontecendo?_ - indagou-se, agora com severidade. Remus não estava gostando nem um pouco do rumo que suas idéias estavam tomando...

O rosto de Sirius não parava de surgir do nada, mesmo agora com os olhos abertos, como se uma foto dele tivesse sido fixada bem ali na sua frente.

Lembrou-se da primeira vez que ele lhe abraçara sem motivo aparente, ali mesmo no quarto, há cerca de dois meses. Lembrou-se também que ambos acabaram caindo juntos sobre cama de Sirius. Seu rosto ficou ainda mais quente ao se recordar deste pequeno detalhe. Sentiu que a gola do pijama estava sufocando-o e até pensou em tirar a camisa, mas não se mexeu.

_Por que isso está me preocupando tanto...?_

Conhecia Sirius desde que ele tinha apenas onze anos. E durante um bom tempo fora reservado com relação ao amigo, afinal Sirius e James sempre foram mais ligados um com o outro. Sobrando então Peter, por quem Remus acabou desenvolvendo um grande afeto e também um certo senso de proteção. O principal motivo disto era que Sirius adorava fazer brincadeiras de mau gosto com o pobre do Peter.

_Eu ficava muito irritado com ele naquelas vezes..._

Remus apoiou a cabeça num dos braços e fitou o teto de sua cama de dossel, ainda pensando em Sirius.

_Mas isso só durou até que... _

Até o dia que Sirius descobriu sobre o Lobisomem.

Remus podia se lembrar com clareza do medo que tomara conta de si... quando Sirius e James o encostaram contra a parede para que ele admitisse a verdade... Para que admitisse que era um monstro. Tampouco se esquecera da vontade que sentira de chorar, achando que os amigos não queiram vê-lo nunca mais.

_Mas Sirius me abraçou... e eu me acalmei... aquele foi o primeiro abraço que ele me deu... mas aquele foi um abraço de amigo._

_Isso significava o quê?_ - Remus não pode deixar de se perguntar - _Que os últimos não tinham sido abraços de amigo?_

_Que idéia! _- disse para si, um pouco zangado por estar pensando _aquelas_ coisas a sobre seu _amigo_ Sirius. Ele que sempre fora um amigo tão valoroso, sempre o respeitara e agora... Remus ficava com aquelas idéias _estranhas_ sobre ele.

_Mas o que será que ele diria se soubesse que eu gosto dele?_ - Remus colocou uma mão sobre a boca, horrorizado com o que acabara de pensar...

Com o que acabara de _admitir_.

_Não pode ser verdade..._

Lembrou-se da voz de Sirius, lhe dizendo que tinha "sim" ciúmes dele, então sentiu calor outra vez. E por mais que quisesse não pode reprimir um sorriso.

De toda forma era estranhamente bom saber daquilo. _Talvez fosse uma pista?_ Uma vez lera numa revista trouxa, que Lily trouxera de casa, que o ciúme desde que não obsessivo geralmente significava... amor.

_Amor...?_ - a palavra martelou-lhe na cabeça por alguns segundos de forma quase dolorosa. _Amor? Ora, Remus J. Lupin... isso é SÉRIO? Realmente... amor? Tem certeza do que está pensando?_

Remus não tinha. Bem... tinha e não tinha. Ah... estava confuso!

_Mas se não fosse amor..._ - ele pensou por alguns segundos, tentando analisar a situação friamente, ignorando o calor que não parava de lhe subir pelo corpo - O quê era toda aquela irritação sempre que via Sirius de gracinhas com alguma garota? E quando as meninas lhe pediam para passar bilhetinhos para Sirius... que curiosamente às vezes ele simplesmente esquecia-se de entregar? _Não era ciúmes?_ E quanto àquilo que sentia toda vez que Sirius arranjava desculpas para abraçá-lo? _Não ia negar que gostava do frio que lhe subia na espinha, ia?_ E daquela vez que adormecera recostado em Almofadinhas, lá na Casa dos Gritos? Não ficou todo vermelho, quando percebeu o que tinha feito?

_Oh Merlin... Acho que tenho um problema..._ - ele fechou os olhos castanhos, descrente com a própria constatação.

A chuva lá fora continuava forte, abafando os roncos de seus amigos e companheiros de quarto.

_Sirius está aqui do lado... e dormindo feito pedra por culpa do Severus..._

Mas por que estava pensando nisso agora? Como se fizesse alguma diferença... Sirius estar ou não acordado... jamais teria coragem de ir até a cama dele... e... e... _enfim_...

_Não estou gostando nada disso_ - murmurou baixinho para si, fechando os olhos, suas mãos inconscientemente desabotoando a camisa de seu pijama.

Um... dois, três... quatro botões e ele já podia sentir seus dedos deslizarem sobre o próprio peito. _É o calor... está chovendo, mas ainda está abafado... é por isso que desabotoei a camisa do meu pijama.. SÓ por isso..._

Realmente ainda estava abafado, de modo que Remus também se viu repentinamente chutando os lençóis que cobriam suas pernas.

- Ah...

Suas mãos correram para a calça do pijama, e Remus sentindo o rosto ainda mais quente, jogou a cabeça um pouco para trás e respirou fundo.

_O quê estou fazendo...?_

Enfiou uma das mãos dentro da calça, se tocando. Sentiu um calorzinho suave e prazeroso no baixo ventre, ao mesmo tempo em que suas bochechas queimaram de pudor.

_Sirius... e se Sirius me tocasse assim...? E se ele me tocasse... aqui?_

Na mesma hora, Remus baniu esse pensamento da cabeça, enrubescendo ainda mais. Porém, suas mãos continuaram tocando-o ali, e ele precisou fazer forças para reprimir um gemido.

_É bom... é bom... eu queria que Sirius... _

Será que era tão difícil parar de fazer o que estava fazendo, será que era tão difícil parar de pensar em Sirius? As mãos de Remus já não lhe obedeciam mais... Elas desciam, subiam e acariciavam... tocavam sem parar... sobre o peito desnudado, por dentro da calça, apertando um mamilo entre os dedos...

- _Sirius..._

Então Remus ouviu um ruído.

Arregalou os olhos, ficando totalmente imóvel, o coração batendo feito louco dentro do peito. Foi um trovão?

_Por favor... por favor, que tenha sido um trovão..._

Mas não era um trovão. Eram passos, e Remus gelou.

Rapidamente usou as mãos para puxar o lençol até seu pescoço e ficou quietinho, tentando respirar mais devagar, mas era impossível. Seu coração acelerado e seu sexo latejando dentro da roupa faziam-no suar frio e querer se tocar, mas conseguiu permanecer imóvel. Por quanto tempo ele não sabia dizer.

Alguém andava pelo quarto.

Mas... _quem?_

Um raio cortou o céu lá fora, iluminando rapidamente o redondo dormitório do 7º ano. Remus viu uma sombra disforme parada próxima a sua cortina e soltou um grito estrangulado.

Silêncio.

Com o coração ainda mais acelerado, Remus perguntava-se se gritara tão alto quanto pensou que gritara.

- Remus...?

A cortina de sua cama foi afastada e Remus sentou-se rapidamente, puxando o lençol até seu queixo num sinal defensivo.

Era Sirius. Como se tivesse se materializado de seus devassos pensamentos. Outro raio iluminou fracamente o ambiente e Remus correu os olhos arregalados sobre o tórax mais forte dele, também desnudado. Tinha quase certeza de que haviam colocado Sirius na cama, mais cedo, completamente vestido.

- Sirius, é você? - ele fingiu sonolência, coçando os olhos.

- Eu te assustei? Foi por isso que gritou...?

Remus inspirou fundo, as batidas de seu coração ainda rápidas.

- Eu... eu ouvi passos, aí os trovões... o raio... bem, esqueça... já passou.

Sirius sentou-se na cama, ao lado de Remus. O rapaz de cabelos castanhos sentiu o calor daquela proximidade e agradeceu aos céus por estar escuro e Sirius não poder ver seu rosto rubro, nem suas mãos trêmulas.

- Acordei ainda pouco... achei que tinha ouvido meu nome...

- Ah, isso fui eu quem... - então se calou, abismado demais para acreditar no que acabara de dizer. Na verdade xingou-se intimamente. _Como podia ser tão estúpido?_

- Foi você quem me chamou?

Remus ficou mudo, as batidas agora mais fortes. Sirius com certeza ouviria... Perceberia caso seu coração continuasse batendo daquela maneira.

- Eu... eu quero dizer...

- Você estava tendo um pesadelo, Aluado?

_Não... pelo apelido não... assim Sirius só piora as coisas..._

- É! - apressou-se em mentir - Mas já estou melhor... pode voltar pra sua cama, Sirius...

- OK... então você já está calmo? - Sirius estendeu o braço e tocou nas mãos de Remus - Aluado! Você está tremendo...

Remus fechou os olhos. Agora estava tudo perdido... Outro maldito raio... e dessa vez Sirius estava olhando diretamente para ele.

_Ele vai ver... vai ver que estou vermelho... Oh céus... Sirius vai descobrir tudo..._

- Você está quente... - ele tocou no rosto de Remus, e deslizou as costas da mão sobre a face lisa - Tem certeza de que está se sentindo bem?

- _Tenho_ sim, Sirius...

Ele também estendeu a mão, a fim de tocar no ombro do amigo, e garantir-lhe de que tudo estava bem. Empurrou-o timidamente, mas quando fez isso deixou o lençol cair sobre seu colo, ao mesmo tempo em que um novo raio, bem mais forte que os anteriores iluminou quase todo quarto.

Os olhos de Sirius rapidamente correram para o peito de Remus, cuja camisa aberta deixava aparecer os mamilos rosados e ligeiramente eretos. Depois para seu baixo ventre, onde havia um pequeno volume que nem mesmo o lençol pode esconder.

Com o rosto em chamas, Remus amaldiçoou-se. Tentou virar-se para o outro lado, para que Sirius não visse a sua vergonha, para que Sirius não descobrisse a verdade...

- Aluado? - a voz de Sirius lhe chamou, enquanto ambas as mãos lhe seguraram firmemente nos ombros, impedindo-o de virar o corpo e o rosto para longe - Ei, olhe pra mim, por favor...

Tremendo de medo, de vergonha, de excitação, Remus levantou o rosto corado para Sirius... _ou foi puxado por ele?_ Não sabia dizer.

Os raios incessantes, acompanhados dos trovões lá foram isolavam os dois do resto do mundo, com os altos estrondos. E ao mesmo tempo iluminava um pouco mais o ambiente, mesmo que em curtos intervalos os jovens ficassem numa escuridão quase que completa.

Só conseguiam ouvir um ao outro por estarem tão próximos. As respirações dos amigos nas camas ao lado tornaram-se totalmente inaudíveis, mas nenhum dos dois se importou realmente com aquilo.

- Tem algo que você queira me dizer... qualquer coisa, hein?

_Ele está lendo minha mente... só pode ser isso... ele sabe de tudo... ele nunca mais vai querer falar comigo... Sirius..._

- Eu não posso, Sirius... por favor...

Sirius desceu uma das mãos pelo peito de Remus, que sentiu um arrepio.

_Por quê? Por que ele está fazendo isso...?_

Então, talvez percebendo o que fazia, Sirius parou, sem contudo remover a mão dali.

- Desculpe... - ele murmurou sem saber ao certo o que dizer - Eu... acho que estou perdendo o controle...

Remus olhou para Sirius, sem entender o significado de suas palavras... sem entender o significado de suas ações...

_Por quê? Por que isso?_

Olhou nos olhos negros dele e outra vez o calor no corpo. A respiração ficou mais e mais rasa... Sirius ia perceber isso...

- Seu coração... está batendo tão rápido, Aluado... - Disse ele, sentindo-o debaixo de sua mão - Isso é por minha causa... é por mim?

_Por que continuar mentindo?_

Remus assentiu com a cabeça, desviando os olhos outra vez. Derrotado.

- Era tudo que eu queria saber...

_............ o quê?_

Sirius segurou com firmeza em seu queixo, forçando Remus a encará-lo, porém antes mesmo que seus olhos se encontrassem, os lábios já tinham se tocado.

Novo silêncio. Parecia que até a tempestade respeitara aquele momento. Nenhum trovão para incomodar os dois jovens que compartilhavam algo tão precioso e único.

Remus, de olhos fechados, sentiu a pressão dos lábios de Sirius sobre seus. Então uma mão grossa o puxar pela cintura para mais perto, num movimento já tão conhecido. Uma outra mão soltou seu queixo, deslizando sobre sua pele com as pontas dos dedos, enquanto seus lábios eram delicadamente tocados com os de Sirius, que apesar da pressão não parecia ter pressa... não parecia querer acabar com aquilo tão rápido...

Dedos ágeis lhe fizeram carinhos na nuca, fazendo os pequenos fios se arrepiarem. Então finalmente pode sentir a língua de Sirius tentar forçar a passagem entre seus lábios cerrados. Ele ainda inclinou ligeiramente a cabeça para o lado, tentando procurar uma posição melhor, e com um leve aperto na nuca, Sirius fez com que Remus entreabrisse os lábios, enfiando a língua úmida e experiente naquela boca pequena, delicada... inexplorada.

Se arrepiando, Remus tocou com sua língua na de Sirius, não muito certo do que fazer, deixando que ele conduzisse aquele beijo. Deixou que ele deslizasse a língua de encontro com a sua, se arrepiando. Gemeu quando ele usou os dentes para mordiscar seu lábio inferior.

_Sirius... _

As mãos de Remus subiram pelo peito de Sirius, que puxou o rapaz de cabelos castanhos para mais perto, a mão que estava na cintura então se enfiando no cós das calças de seu pijama.

Sirius apartou o beijo, e Remus ofegou completamente sem ar, mas não teve muito tempo para repor as forças. Sentiu Sirius enfiar os dedos nos seus cabelos e puxá-lo para um novo beijo. Desta vez mais profundo e seguro.

_Como é macio... os lábios dele... as mãos dele... diga que não é sonho..._

Então notou que Sirius agora usava ambas as mãos para fazer o tecido do pijama deslizar por seus ombros, respirou fundo quando ele soltou seus lábios, e arfou em surpresa quando um beijo úmido foi depositado em seu pescoço desprotegido.

- Ah...

A camisa de Remus terminou de ser removida, finalmente esquecida nalgum canto da cama. Começou a sentir as mãos grandes e fortes de Sirius lhe acariciarem os mamilos de leve, depois segurá-los entre os dentes com força e chupá-los durante quase um minuto, enquanto se retorcia debaixo do peso dele.

A força que fazia para não gemer mais alto era quase dolorosa, embora o barulho dos trovões pudesse encobrir qualquer som que saísse dali.

Sirius não parou de acariciá-lo em nenhum momento, as mãos de Remus segurando em seus ombros, num desamparo quase que total.

- Remus - ele ouviu a voz de Sirius e abriu os olhos, tontos de paixão - você tem certeza de que quer?

- Eu... - ele ouviu sua própria voz responder, embora não soubesse de onde tirara forças para falar - ... eu quero sim, Sirius...

O rapaz de cabelos negros engoliu em seco, deslumbrado demais com a imagem de Remus embaixo de si, os lábios entreabertos, o olhar quase implorando.

Remus arfou ao sentir Sirius deslizar uma mão sobre a calça de seu pijama, e então lhe acariciar o membro endurecido por cima do tecido fino. Gemeu baixinho e fechou os olhos castanhos segurando um punhado de lençol nas mãos, enquanto seu corpo tremia. Sirius, não satisfeito de ficar por cima da calça, enfiou os dedos por dentro da roupa de baixo, tocando a pele quente daquela região, escutando outro gemido escapar dos lábios do menino menor.

Sem saber exatamente o que fazia, Remus ergueu o quadril ajudando Sirius a puxar suas calças e todo resto, agora totalmente nu diante dele. Sentiu seu rosto corar, mas estava escuro, e não pode notar quando a mão de Sirius chegou novamente junto de seu membro ereto e começou a masturbá-lo, terminando aquilo que ele mesmo começara anteriormente.

Sua respiração mais uma vez tornou-se rasa e desigual, acompanhando os movimentos que Sirius fazia em seu sexo, os olhos abrindo e fechando conforme aquela mão habilidosa o tocava, acariciando-o hora com os dedos soltos, hora com a mão fechada. Seus lábios murmuravam palavras pedintes, implorando que Sirius fosse mais rápido.

Parecendo ter entendido suas súplicas, Sirius aumentou o ritmo, bombeando com mais força e, para total surpresa de Remus, abaixando a cabeça e lambendo o membro latejante.

Remus quase engasgou ao sentir Sirius lhe tocando daquele jeito, a boca dele o envolvendo completamente, com tamanha ânsia e vontade, deslizando a língua ao redor da pele sensível que havia na extremidade. Não teve escolha a não ser morder com força um travesseiro, pois sabia que ia gritar.

Sentiu exaurir-se dentro da boca de Sirius, que engoliu tudo, aproveitando para umedecer seus dedos e então com cuidado, esfregá-los entre as nádegas do frágil rapaz. Remus, ainda anestesiado pelo enorme prazer que acabara de sentir, deixou que Sirius afastasse suas pernas, e começasse a enfiar um dedo em sua intimidade. Na verdade sentiu uma nova onda de prazer com aquele carinho quase bruto, e deixou outro gemido baixo escapar.

Talvez incentivado por aquele gemido de seu - _agora _- amante ou talvez por que não agüentasse mais conter a própria excitação, Sirius tirou o dedo de dentro de Remus, que soltou um muxoxo, e rapidamente desfez-se do que restava de suas roupas.

Remus abriu os olhos, e na penumbra de sua cama viu Sirius se acariciar por alguns segundos, e pelo som calculou que ele usava os mesmos dedos úmidos. Seu rosto ficou em chamas ao imaginar o que estava por vir. Sentiu duas mãos firmes afastarem suas pernas ainda mais, deixando seu sexo, que já ficava outra vez ereto, a mostra, bem como sua pequena entrada, onde Sirius novamente enfiou um dedo.

Desta vez, porém, uma pontada dolorida fez com que Remus tentasse fechar as pernas, mas Sirius impediu-o.

- _Relaxe_... só dói um pouquinho... relaxe...

Sirius foi introduzindo desta vez bem devagar, começando a acariciar o sexo de Remus outra vez, para que ele se acalmasse. Suspirando alto, e em seguida gemendo, Remus entreabriu as pernas o mais que pode, e deixou que um segundo dedo fosse introduzido. Sirius começou a movimentá-los dentro de Remus, alargando sua intimidade, fazendo o jovem Grifinório morder o lábio inferior tamanho o prazer que lhe assaltava.

Quando um terceiro dentro foi enfiado de uma só vez dentro de si, Remus não pode conter quase um gritinho, que foi rapidamente abafado pela própria mão que ele colocou sobre a boca. Sirius, porém, sem tirar os dedos de Remus, ainda movimentado-os puxando e enfiando sem parar, tentou se apoiar em cima do menino menor e sorriu-lhe.

- É bom ouvir seus gemidos, Aluado, não tente impedi-los...

Então tirou a mão da boca, e tocou na face de Sirius, notando que já estava coberta de uma fina camada de suor. Ele mais uma vez alargou sua entrada, esticando os dedos que mantinha ali dentro, já não agüentava mais, o prazer era enorme e era tão intenso...

- Sirius... ah, Sirius...

Tentou puxá-lo para si com as pernas, mas Sirius ficou firme no mesmo lugar, e enfiou os dedos ainda mais uma vez dentro de Remus, cujo os gemidos eram constantes, mesmo que Sirius agora estivesse parado, sem mover um único músculo. Ele ergueu um pouco o corpo e retirou os dedos, arrancando murmúrios de reclamação de Remus.

A cama rangeu ligeiramente quando Sirius ajoelhou-se entre as pernas magras. Remus sentiu que Sirius o tocava rapidamente, tentando enfiar os braços por debaixo de seus joelhos de modo que ergueu um pouco o corpo, tentando ajudá-lo naquela tarefa. Quando finalmente conseguiu, Sirius puxou Remus de encontro a seu membro, então se abaixando, entrou nele de uma só vez.

O alto grito de Remus foi abafado por um trovão, e Sirius assustado, com medo que o tivesse ferido, tentou sair de dentro dele mas Remus não deixou, segurando com firmeza entre suas pernas.

- Sirius... por favor... continue...

Sirius soltou-lhe as pernas, que rapidamente abraçaram-no pela cintura, e apoiando-se contra o peito dele, passou os braços por debaixo de Remus, puxando para um beijo. Remus de olhos fechados, entreabriu os lábios, recebendo a língua de Sirius, que buscava a sua com carinho.

Ficaram se beijando por algum tempo, se abraçando. Repentinamente Sirius apartou, e encarou Remus, que reparou naqueles olhos negros e brilhantes, repletos de algo que ele não pode identificar apenas como desejo, luxúria ou mesmo paixão... era algo maior... algo mais importante.

Então Sirius começou a se movimentar dentro dele, e Remus apenas cerrou os olhos, apertando com força as pernas ao redor de Sirius. Uma leve dor o incomodando, mas fez força para não deixar isso transparecer.

Logo passou. Conforme Sirius entrava e saía, os movimentos precisos e calculados faziam Remus passar a murmurar única e exclusivamente palavras de prazer, exigindo repentinamente os lábios de Sirius sobre os seus, tentando abafar os gemidos que ficavam cada vez mais altos.

- Remus... Aluado, meu Aluado... eu quero sentir você... _assim_... _isso_...

Sorriu devido as palavras possessivas de Sirius. Queria que sempre fosse assim, que Sirius sempre o quisesse, que Sirius dissesse que ele era só dele... Ergueu a cabeça, tocando com seus lábios nos de Sirius, colocando a língua pra fora e lambendo o rosto suado do rapaz. Sentiu-o entrar e sair dentro de si, sentiu que não ia mais agüentar, que a qualquer minuto desmaiaria de prazer, que morreria... Aquilo era muito mais intenso do que os toques anteriores de Sirius...

- Sirius... eu não sei se agüento...

- Aluado... você está tão lindo... é tão bom fazer amor com você...

Fazer amor. Remus sorriu, repleto de felicidade.

_Era aquilo que estavam fazendo mesmo, ou era só modo de dizer da parte Sirius?_

Ele amava, sabia que amava o amigo de cabelos negros, de olhos brilhantes e sorriso maroto. Sabia que ansiara pro aqueles beijos, por aqueles toques... por tudo... Se ao menos Sirius sentisse o mesmo... seria diferente...

Sirius então repentinamente parou de se mexer, e encarou o menino embaixo de si. Uma gota de suor escorreu de seu rosto e caiu nos lábios de Remus, que lambeu a gota, sentindo o sabor de Sirius nela. Viu-o sorrir com aquele seu gesto e abaixar o rosto. Imaginando que ele ia dar-lhe um novo beijo nos lábios, Remus os entreabriu, mas Sirius desviou-se enfiando o rosto na curva de seu pescoço e sussurrando-lhe junto ao ouvido.

- Eu amo você, Aluado.

Era bom demais para ser verdade - Remus não pode deixar de pensar - enquanto quase rasgava os lençóis entre os dedos, devido a força que os puxava, seu íntimo inflando-se de alegria. Sirius disse que o amava, o _seu_ Sirius disse que o amava.

O rapaz voltou a movimentar-se, dando estocadas mais fortes e mais profundas, os olhos fechados e os lábios também soltando gemidos constantes, embora um pouco mais contidos do que ao de Remus. Diminuiu o ritmo, ao mesmo tempo em que Remus alcançou o limite pela 2º vez, embaixo de seu corpo. Sorriu satisfeito em proporcionar aquele prazer a Remus, que gemeu mais alto ao sentir uma umidade escorrer entre suas pernas.

Sirius olhou para baixo, procurando na face de Remus todo o prazer que sentia, e quando olhou naqueles olhos castanhos, notou com uma ponta de culpa, que escorriam lágrimas deles.

- Aluado... o que foi? Eu... te machuquei...?

Remus ergueu uma mão e tocou de leve na face dele, tirando alguns fios de cabelo que grudavam ali por causa do suor. Sorria, pura e simplesmente.

Sirius sorriu de volta, um pouco confuso, mas aliviado em ver que não tinha machucado Remus. Deixou que ele tirasse os fios de cabelo de seus olhos, gostando bastante do contato dos dedos finos e trêmulos contra sua pele quente, de sentir a hesitação em cada toque.

- Eu queria ter feito isso antes... - Disse Sirius deitando a cabeça no peito de Remus que começou a acariciar-lhe os cabelos. - Mas eu sempre tive medo que você me esnobasse... eu sabia que não agüentaria, Aluado.

- Eu também... só não tinha coragem de admitir - ele riu-se - Perdemos tanto tempo por bobagem!

Sirius levantou a cabeça e fitou os olhos castanhos de Remus.

- Isso não vai mais acontecer, Aluado... a partir de hoje sempre que tivermos algo de importante para dizer um ao outro nos diremos... sem rodeios... de acordo?

Remus fez que 'sim' com a cabeça e sorriu. - Isso é uma promessa? - perguntou enquanto Sirius ainda o encarava.

- É - respondeu Sirius firmemente - Eu prometo.

Lupin sorriu radiante.

- Eu prometo também.

Sirius abaixou o rosto e deu um pequeno beijo nos lábios de Remus. Então se deitou ao seu lado o abraçando. Em questão de poucos minutos ambos adormeceram, suas respirações pesadas e satisfeitas acompanhadas do barulho da chuva.

**Fim**

**

* * *

****Harry Potter** e seus personagens pertencem à **J.K. Rowling** e **Warner Bros.  
**Mas esta fanfic me pertence e eu vou azarar aquele que se meter a besta de copiá-la, ao ainda, postá-la em algum lugar sem minha prévia autorização. Gostou? Quer colocar no seu site? Blog? Fórum? Deixe uma review ou mande uma mensagem privada. Plágio é crime.  
Fic originalmente escrita em Agosto de 2003.

* * *

**NdA.** Gente... acho que eu desaprendi escrever PWP. Acreditam se quiserem mas a idéia original desse fanfic, era que fosse apenas a 2º parte... e nem era para ter tanta coisa assim, era para ser só sexo!! Eu não sei mais fazer fanfic sem história! Vou me matar! _*Dana tenta se enforcar com o fio do mouse*_


End file.
